N/A
N/A
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sails for vessels and vehicles and particularly to portable sail kit that can be removably attached to a vessel and vehicle for wind assisted propulsion.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is well known that the wind can be harnessed using a sail to assist in the propulsion of vehicles and vessels. Vehicles include wind power sleds on wheels or skids that are operable on land or ice surfaces. Vessels include canoes, kayaks and other small craft.
Numerous attempts have been made to construct a useful apparatus to harness wind power to provide propulsion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,669 issued to Frank in 1987 entitled xe2x80x9cSailing Canoe Kitxe2x80x9d describes a kit comprising a mast, mast support, sail and leeboards. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,594 issued to Birkett in 1987 and entitled xe2x80x9cCanoe Conversion Kitxe2x80x9d. Birkett describes a device comprising a framing having multiple cross-members and cross bars.
Birkett and Frank exemplify the problems associated with previously known attempts to harness wind power to propel a vehicle or vessel, namely, excessive weight, a plurality of supporting members and connecting members, sail support lines (sheets) excessive stowage bulk in vessels of limited capacity, the need for operator involvement to control the sail and rigging, and a significant amount of time taken to assemble and disassemble such devices. Such complex devices are expensive to manufacture.
Being able to easily and quickly harness wind power, for example, to propel a kayak across open water without having to resort to the cumbersome means described in the prior art provides a great advantage. It results in a significant saving of the strength for the paddler, reduces the tedium of paddling and adds an additional element of enjoyment to the sport. An even greater advantage is being able to transport on board, quickly assemble and disassemble a sail safely in open water without having to go to shore.
Therefore, there is an ongoing requirement for a device to permit the wind propulsion of vessels and vehicles that is light weight, easy to transport on board vessels of limited capacity, inexpensive to purchase and easy to use by a novice operator.
My invention relates to a portable sail kit for vehicles and vessels that is easy to transport, assemble, disassemble and use. The sail kit of my invention comprises a sail, a sail frame, a yoke to hold the sail frame, a locking-base for receiving the yoke and means to fix the locking-base to the deck of the vessel or vehicle. The locking-base is the principal anchorage piece in the kit and serves to anchor the sail, sail frame and yoke to the vehicle or vessel. In one embodiment of my invention, and using a kayak as an example, the locking-base is mounted directly to the top surface of the deck of the kayak. In another embodiment of my invention, the locking-base is fixed to a detachable mount. In yet another embodiment of my invention the locking-base is permanently fixed by means of an adaptable base plate bolted to the vessel or vehicle. The detachable mount may comprise a base plate attached to a plurality of suction cups. Referring again the kayak example, the locking-base is fixed to a base plate and the base plate is in turn detachably mounted to the deck of a kayak by means of suction cups. In another embodiment of my invention applied to a kayak, the locking-base is bolted directly and permanently to the deck of the kayak. The locking-base may be mountable in either a vertical or horizontal orientation depending on the orientation of the vehicle or vessel mounting surface. Corrosion resistant stainless steel nuts and bolts are used to attach the locking-base either to the base plate or directly to the deck of the example kayak. The locking-base may be injection molded using a nylon-based composite material that is both strong and lightweight.
The locking-base has both a horizontal and vertical bore. The bores are adapted to receive the stem of a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d shaped yoke in either vertical or horizontal mounting. When the locking-base is mounted horizontally, the xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d shaped yoke is insertable into vertical bore within the locking-base only when the axis of the yoke is co-axial with that of the locking-base. Once the yoke is inserted into the locking-base and turned to an operating or sailing position, the yoke is locked within the locking-base by locking means and prevented from becoming detached from locking-base when the sail is operating.
The sail of my invention is in the shape of an inverted isosceles triangle. The sail is framed by two hollow tubes taking a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configuration when the sail is unfurled. A window is located within the sail to permit viewing through it. The tubes are sectional and jointed to allow easy collapse and stowage. Tension cords are installed between the sections of the tubes to provide a compressive force to the joints when the sail is unfurled and to prevent the individual sections from getting lost when the tubes are disassembled and stowed. The sails can be manufactured in a variety of sizes. One advantage of my sail and frame design is that it is freestanding and can be operated hands-free. It requires no supporting ropes, guys or sheets. As well my sail is designed to automatically lower the effective center of effort or mass of the sail. The sail is self-regulating in strong winds and gust situations. This helps minimize destabilization of the vessel or vehicle to which it is attached.
My kit also includes a convenient and water proof bag for stowing the sail and sail frame tubes when not in use.
Accordingly, several objectives and advantages of my invention are listed below.
It is an object of my invention to provide a portable sail kit that overcomes the deficiencies noted above.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a portable sail kit that can be used to harness wind power to assist in the propulsion of vessels and vehicles.
Another object of my invention is to provide a portable sail kit that is easy to operate by novice operators, ultra light weight and easy to stow onboard vessels and vehicles of limited capacity.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a portable sail kit having a sail that is freestanding.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a portable sail kit having a sail that operates hands free and requires no additional devices such as rudders, keels, lee-boards or outriggers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable sail kit having a sail that can be easily raised or lowered and stowed by an operator in less than one minute.
A further object of my invention is to provide a portable sail kit having a sail that is self-regulating and automatically adjusts its center of effort to suit wind speeds.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable sail kit that takes advantage of light weight and modern construction materials.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.